


is there hope in the darkness

by twocandles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, POV Anakin Skywalker, Pain, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twocandles/pseuds/twocandles
Summary: The pain is too much.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 6





	is there hope in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing more terrible crap because I can.

Padmé. The pain is unbearable. 

He's here and she's not. It was all in vain. 

If he cannot save her then he doesn't want anything. And yet.

The force pulls at him. Lures him in with the promise of power. Power and a hunger for more darkness.

He shakes his head, grinds his teeth.

For the first time in a long time he doesn't let it. He pulls off the mask. Sheds the suit.

There is nothing left for him.

He takes his light saber. Turns it.

The sting is freedom. He will see her again on the other side.


End file.
